Samurai
Note: In order to proceed to take the Ronin class later you must have taken (or must take if this is a new level 1 character) the Oath of Service history feat, and then later take the Break Oath feat. If you plan on taking the Kensai class you only need the Oath of Service feat. Known for their matchless bravery and strict code of honor, the Samurai are the noble soldiers of noble, usually oriental style backgrounds (c.f: the prime of Kara-Tur). The Samurai brings that courage and honor to the service of a lord, general, or other leader. The reputation of Samurai for being tenacious in combat often precedes them in battle, and their mere presence is often enough to make dishonorable enemies slink away in the darkness. Requirements: Alignment: Lawful Class Features: - Hit Die: d10 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Fortitude. - Weapon Proficiencies: Martial and Exotic Weapons. - Armor Proficiencies: All armour. No shields. - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armour, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Lore, Parry, Appraise, Taunt. - Epic Bonus Feat Progression: Receives epic bonus feats at 23, 26 and 29. - Daisho Proficiency Upon becoming a Samurai you are granted a pair of masterwork blades made from Adamantium. Both are keen weapons. One is a Katana, the other a Wakazashi (shortsword). - Two Weapon Fighting At level 1 the Samurai gains the Two Weapon Fighting Feat. At level 11 they get Improved Two Weapon Fighting. At level 16 they get Greater Two Weapon Fighting, and at level 26 they get Perfect Two Weapon Fighting. - Two Swords as One The Samurai is a master of using paired Katana (or Longsword) with a Wakazashi (shortsword). When wielding a Katana or Longsword in the on-hand and a Shortsword in the off-hand they gain +1 to attack and +1 bludgeoning damage bonus. This applies to both weapons. When either is unequipped this bonus is lost. This feat is gained at level 2. This improves to Improved Two Swords as One at level 11 giving +2 bonus, Greater Two Swords as One at level 16 giving +3, Superior Two Swords as One at level 21 giving +4, Perfect Two Swords as One at level 26 giving +5, and finally at level 30 they gain Divine Two Swords as One, which retains the +5 bonus, but the damage type changes to Divine. - Kiai Smite At level 3, once per day the Samurai can use this feat to grant themselves an attack and damage (divine) bonus equal to their Charisma bonus for 1 round. They gain an additional use per day at level 7, and then every 5 levels after that. - Iaijutsu Master At level 5, when the Samurai draws a longsword or katana (in right hand) they gain an attack bonus equal to their charisma bonus for 1 round. They also gain 1 extra attack for that round as well. - Staredown At level 6 the Samurai can focus his gaze upon a single target. The target must make a Will save vs the Samurai's Intimidate score. If they fail the save they suffer 2 points penalty to attack, damage, and saves for 1 round per Charsma bouns of the Samurai. This ability has a two minute cooldown. Special: A creature that has already been the target of a staredown (of any type) from any samurai cannot be affected by another attempt for 24 hours. - Improved Initiative At level 8 they gain the Improved Initiative feat. - Mass Staredown At level 10 the Samurai can focus his gaze upon all targets in a cone area in front of them (11 foot width at max). The targets must make a Will save vs the Samurai's Intimidate score. If they fail the save they suffer 2 points penalty to attack, damage, and saves for 1 round per Charsma bouns of the Samurai. This ability has a four minute cooldown. - Improved Staredown As regular Staredown, but gains a +4 bouns, the attempt is treated as an instant feat, and has a cooldown of only 1 minute. - Improved Mass Staredown As regular Mass Staredown, but gains a +4 bonus, the attempt is treated as an instant feat, and has a cooldown of only 2 minutes. - Frightful Presence When a Samurai draws their weapon (a katana or longsword) foes can be frightened by it. Targets not immune to fear must make a Will save with a DC equal to 20 plus the Samurai's Charisma modifier. If they fail the save then they are affected as determined by their hit dice. Creatures with less than 5 hit dice are stuneed. Creatures with 5 to 19 hit dice are frightened. Creatures with 20 or more hit dice suffer 2 points penlaty to AB and AC. The effect lasts for one round per Charisma bonus. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes